Take Me Home
by DayForLuna
Summary: She had been corrupted by him, and she was more than happy to let him if it had made him happy. He left one day without saying goodbye. Only after he had gone and he came back years later did she realize she was truly ashamed of what she had done. Mostly SasuSaku NO FLAMES! CONTAINS VERY HEAVY LEMON IN FIRST CHAPTER SO BEWARE! (Will be taken off later on in the story)
1. Home Away From Home

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Kishi does! ._.**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: VERY HEAVY LEMON! NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home Away From Home**

Her heart was pounding as the last bell of the day rang. Her first week of school as a sophomore was officially over. Her heart leapt to her throat as she saw the raven haired male waiting by his car for her. His onyx eyes seemed as uncaring as ever as they bore into her own green ones. She had a bit of difficulty breathing as she approached him, she no longer had to question why she had agreed to his offer.

As soon as she was a few feet away from him, he began to retreat from the passenger door that he had been leaning against ever so casually and made his way over to the driver's door to step into his luxurious car. She stepped in right after, closing the door and strapping herself in. He remained still for a while, as if about to talk to her, she knew better than to be the first one to open her mouth, knowing anything she might say might ruin this only chance. He turned his keys and ignited the car to life, her heart continuously pounding, and for a brief moment, she wondered if he had been able to hear it. If he had been listening to it, he wasn't showing any concern over it.

She didn't know how long it took for them to reach his home, but it had seemed pretty quick. As soon as he shut his door, she rushed to follow suit and walked behind him as they reached the grand door to his home. He didn't even knock because someone was already at the door, rushing to open it. He walked toward the stairs, gracefully walking with his hands still shoved into his pockets. She followed behind him, her short rose pink hair bouncing slightly, the ends tickling the middle of her neck.

He opened another door to a room and waited for her to reach the door. Her green eyes traveled around to cold room, she knew it had to be some sort of a spare bedroom, it was too plain to be called anyone's bedroom really and the fact that it was all the way to the very end of the hall had her believing it was a guest bedroom. She had heard that Sasuke Uchiha was not one to bring any female into his room, still, she couldn't help but accept it either way.

"Undress"

She was surprised at first at the cold and sudden command, she honestly thought they were going to talk first, but as she saw him begin to unbutton his white school shirt, she knew that was not going to happen. She began to untie the red bow that she had taken thirty minutes to tie to align properly with the buttons of her own school shirt.

She began to unbutton her shirt, pulling it off carefully. She took off her skirt after, her stockings next having left her shoes by the grand door. She remained clad in her black bra with matching panties. As she watched Sasuke's eyes traveling up and down her body, she felt the urge to cover herself, but she kept repeating to herself that there was no going back. He was waiting for her to finish undressing and she knew.

She also knew he didn't have his boxers on like he had a few seconds ago as he walked over to a drawer and pulled something out.

She had to refrain from sucking in her breath as she watched him squeeze a clear liquid onto his hand and rub it onto his already engorged shaft. She didn't have to see anyone else's to know that he was well endowed. His member stood proudly as he slowly gave a few pumps, and she took in the sight of it. To her, it seemed red with want, a vein pulsating lightly as a drop of the sticky fluid made a long thread before hitting the carpeted floor. She quickly removed the final articles of clothing, knowing he was growing irritated with her slow movements.

"Come here" he ordered, his voice cold and distant.

She walked over to him until she was standing right next to him.

"Lie down and spread your legs" She had known he didn't want to go beyond fucking, but it still didn't feel right.

Still, she lied down and spread her legs, her cheeks burning slightly as she saw him carefully kneel before her, already aligning his large cock to her small virgin lips. She gasped as she felt his tip already at her entrance. Without warning, he shoved himself in fully, quickly clasping a hand over her mouth before her scream could reach the walls of the room. She was now panting behind his hand through her nose as his other hand grabbed her hips roughly, withdrawing and quickly plunging himself back in, the liquid he had covered himself in earlier helping his movement, creating a squelching sound that made her inner walls involuntarily grip him harder.

"Fuck" she heard him growl as he began to slam in a bit deeper, her cheeks burning and even darker shade as she felt his balls slapping practically against the hole below the one he was currently ramming into.

She whimpered, feeling the pain around her womb as she felt him increase his pace. It didn't take long for her to realize that he wasn't even looking at her face but rather watching himself impale her repeatedly. She whimpered as she began to feel something begin to drip out of her, the heat inside of her nearly unbearable. She threw her head back as he began to aim deeper into her.

She began to give out loud pants as he began to pound even faster into her, the squelching sounds coming at an even faster and louder pace. She could hear his few grunts as she felt his tip bumping against her cervix. Her whimpers grew slightly louder as she felt him finally remove his hand to grab her other hip and was going even faster. She cried out as she felt him hit a particular spot, feeling herself grow tighter. Her hips began to move on their own, trying to reach something completely unknown to her. She almost began to cry when the feeling became unbearable.

Suddenly, she cried out as she felt the knot in her belly snap, her sight failing her until she was engulfed in white fire and all she could see was white. She spread out both of her arms, her hands fisting the sheets beneath them as her head fell back with her eyes still shut as she continued to whimper at his thrusts. She cried out softly as she heard him grunt as she felt something hot begin to pour into her. She felt his large hands hold her hips in place as he groaned and continued to grind into her without pulling out.

Between her breaths and the bolts of pleasure, she couldn't help but look down to the place where they were tightly joined, her hairless pussy stretched as far as it could go to accommodate him, his god like body taking pleasure in her walls milking his cock from that wonderful hot seed that was now dripping out of her and onto the sheets. As soon as he had gone limp inside of her, he pulled out and stood up, now leaving her with an empty feeling. She continued to pant, unmoving as she felt the rest of his warm seed continue to pour out of her.

"You should leave before anyone knows you're here." It was all he said to her and as she looked up at him, she realized he was already dressed and making his way towards the door.

She didn't stop him as he left, knowing fully well that whatever she said, he wouldn't care.

~o~o~o~o~

**2 Years Later**

It had been two years since then, he was finally going to get out of high school to help in his father's company.

Sakura's eyes were no longer curious and innocent, losing the vibrant light they one had as he had broken her in every way possible. He had continued to corrupt her for a while, barely breathing a word to her, and yet, she had grown to feel an incredible love towards him. The room they continued to do those certain things in began to feel like her second home.

He'd never agreed to take her out and he would ignore her at school, not wanting anyone to see her anywhere near him. She was perfectly content with the relationship they currently had anyways (or so she told herself).

But she'd never speak her love towards him out loud again, that much was for sure. The first time she had done so, he had merely arched a fine brow at her before leaving the room and avoiding her completely for a week before practically dragging her to his car the following week and fucking her until she was completely sore, still he had made her walk towards the bus stop as she did every time she had left this room of theirs. He still didn't allow her to get closer than necessary, he didn't allow her to kiss his lips, whenever she attempted to do so, he would roughly shove her and leave the room at an even quicker pace.

He was always rough with her.

He never pleasured her beforehand.

He never teased her or talked to her afterwards.

He had, however, gladly "trained" her (as he so well put it the first and only time he explained it to her) to pleasure him, having taught her how to properly take him in her mouth and how to touch and kiss his body as though he were the holiest thing in existence. And to her he was. Everything about him was perfect, whereas she was completely imperfect.

No amount of shame could cloud the pride and joy she always felt once they were done, knowing that she was the only one who made him feel that way. It didn't matter that he would never return the favors or that he had never kissed her. Just knowing that she had given him his pleasures was enough for her. More than enough. She was completely and entirely devoted to him, never even sparing a glance at any other male. She had given him everything without expecting anything in return, so when she saw he was not making a move to leave the room quicker than most times, she thought he finally noticed that she had never wanted anything else but him.

He was completely dressed in his black T shirt and dark blue jeans. He sat by her feet on edge of the bed, never looking up at her, this was nothing new to her, knowing fully well that he never really looked at her or made eye contact.

"Sakura"

It was very rare for him to say her name, but whenever he did do so, it would always bring a small wonderful shock up her spine.

He had twined his fingers together, staring down at them. It never ceased to amaze her how two years had passed and yet they had never talked, never having had a full conversation. She was not allowed to speak out of turn, always glared at when she would attempt to do so.

"This is the last time we do this."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"You are never to come by here again," he says before standing and leaving the room, leaving her naked and shocked.

What did she do?

Did she do something wrong?

Did she accidentally confess her love for him again?

Her eyes filled with tears once she had carefully processed the words. This had been everything to her, the place where she was someone, it was her home away from home, where she had desperately looked for love in every corner and crevice of Sasuke's reluctant heart.

Was it really all over now?

This couldn't be right, she knew that much. It must have been something she had done. She quickly dressed and ran out of the room, not sparing any maid or anything else in sight a glance as she rushed to the bus stop. For the moment, she wouldn't worry about it, as she was on the verge of missing the bus. This would have to wait until she was back home, where she could analyze what she had done carefully, so she could properly apologize the next day and fix everything.

~o~o~o~o~

He had missed the last three days of school.

He missed his own graduation, where she had dressed up as best as she was able to, and taken various buses, in dress and heels, to reach the stadium of where the high school seniors were supposed to graduate.

It had taken her hours but she had made it with the small map she had at hand and the small blue teddy bear she had bought him with a graduation cap and a fake diploma stitched to the small paw. When she waited for hours in her seat, scanning every senior, only when his name was skipped did she realize he was not going to show up. So with her temporary bus pass, she had made her way over to the mansion she now knew so well.

She almost ran to the door, holding the small blue bear behind her as her heart raced as the door opened rather slowly. Disappointedly, she had come face to face with his mother, who had seemed rather surprised to see her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" she asked in her motherly voice.

She had known about Sakura for some time, but when she had realized that Sasuke had continued to bring her over to the mansion, Mikoto had concluded, quite accurately, that the girl was hopelessly in love with her son.

"I-I would like to kn-know if Sasuke's home." Her small voice stammering slightly as she stared into the onyx eyes that Sasuke had taken after.

She briefly noticed how Mikoto's eyes widened slightly.

"He didn't tell you?" she asked.

Sakura's heart clenched with worry.

"… Sakura, he left to America with his fiancée. He's to be married there in a few months to run the new company that his father in law gave him."

If Mikoto Uchiha had ever claimed to be heartless, she would have been called a liar immediately, because looking at the girl before her, who had seemed to grow expressionless, her heart seemed to break a little at the sight. Only when her arms dropped to the side did she notice the small graduation bear at her side. Mikoto frowned at this, just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, anything, she saw Sakura slowly raise the bear toward her. Mikoto took it with slight hesitation. She watched Sakura bow deeply and remain there for much longer than needed. She suddenly felt a lump in her throat as she watched Sakura stand up straight and smile weakly before walking towards the gates, not once looking behind her.

Only when Sakura closed the gates behind her did she realize it had begun to rain.

~o~o~o~o~

She had entered her home as the rain was now pouring. For the first time in years she was grateful that her parents were always traveling, leaving her in the big, simple home alone and not to be seen for months on end. She slowly took off the heels, ignoring the bruised feeling on her small feel and took off her sopping dress, letting it fall to the hard floor and making her way to her room. Closing the door quietly before climbing into bed naked, hugging her pillow to her face and screaming and crying into it until she fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Hi everyone! This is my first story so please try not to be cruel! I've wanted to post on here for forever so now I finally am! XD Please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter! It's an introduction to the actual story! It might be too graphic so I'll have to fix it most likely -_- If no one has already noticed that! NO FLAMES! I warned about the extreme lemon so please don't hate on that part. I love you all! Thank you so much who read this and took their time in reviewing, much appreciated! :D**

**~Luna**


	2. Fading Reality

**a/n: There's lemon here too, NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN!**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke: 21**

**Naruto: 21**

**Sakura: 19**

**Ino: 20**

**I do not own Naruto! Kishi does! ._.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fading Reality**

_She didn't want to look at anyone, her head hung as she walked through the doors for the final year that would finally free her from the dreadful confines of the four walls which held the memories of the seniors who had been there the previous year and the years before._

_Memories of him._

_She still couldn't understand what she had done wrong. She spent her two month long vacation trying to find ways to talk to him, to try and understand what she had done wrong, every attempt leading to a dead end. She tried getting his number to try to call him from his mother, but she had learned from Mikoto Uchiha that Sasuke had called only to tell her not to give his number to anyone outside of the family. _

_Naruto Uzumaki, the only other person who Sasuke had trusted with his number, merely laughed nervously and walked away as though she were some kind of plague. She had no problem with begging but when it led to failure, it only resolved to her feeling not only worse but embarrassed as well._

_ As she was greeted by her Literature teacher, she didn't bother looking up, not wanting anyone to see her puffy red eyes and the tear stains that kept coming back no matter how many times she washed her face in the girl's restroom. She quietly sat down in the back and laid her head down on the desk, hoping everyone would ignore the pitiful sight that was she. She couldn't talk to him, he was a thousand miles away and he was getting married to someone else. _

_The only person who had held her heart and had taken no mind to it, was gone and he wasn't going back. He wouldn't go back to the school to go to the only class that they were in together. He wouldn't be outside by the parking lot, waiting for her afterschool by his expensive car. He wouldn't go back to the room they had shared for two years where she had given him everything she had left to offer._

_ He wasn't going back, period. _

_The thought made Sakura's heart clench, the hollow feeling of loneliness and agony pricking at what she felt was her dying heart. _

_She wanted to see him again. _

_She needed to hear him again. _

_It didn't matter if there were no touches or kisses or pleasure, if he was sitting before her, she would have been completely content by merely looking at him._

_Once the bell had rung, people had swarmed into the room, oblivious to the pink haired girl in the back, drowning in her own sorrow. The teacher began to talk, but Sakura wasn't listening. Her cheek remained pressed against the cool wooden surface of her desk as she tried not to sniffle too loud while letting her tears fall silently onto the desk. No one turned to look at her, no one bothered with her. They didn't care before, and that day was no different. The only problem was that it _was_ different, because there was a certain part that was missing in her life._

~o~o~o~o~

**Four Years Later**

_She whimpered as she felt his large hands grip her hips, probably bruising her ivory skin. He grunted as he sheathed himself within her once again. There were no other sounds except the squelching sounds coming from her soaking pussy and her cries, while he occasionally grunted. In the haze of her pleasure, she could see he wasn't even looking at her, but she didn't mind, she could see the lust and pleasure in his eyes as he looked down to where they were joined. In her eyes she'd never seen anything so beautiful than the man before her. _

_He was perfect in every way, from the perfection of his chest and abs to his powerful arms to that gorgeous face, to those beautiful onyx eyes. She gasped, her head falling back as her eyes shut, she could feel her walls pulsating, milking the object of the greatest pleasure she had ever known. She began to whimper and moan as he didn't stop, filling her until she was overflowing with their combined cum, and even then he wasn't stopping. She continued to pant while looking up at him, noticing his bangs moving, shielding his face from her slightly. She slowly extended her arm, and with a light touch, moved his bangs away from those eyes she so desperately wanted to get lost into. But instead, he looked up only to glare at her._

"_Don't fucking touch me"_

_Slapping her hand away and placing his hand back on her hip, pounding into her faster and harder than before. Her cries became louder as she reached her second peak, with Sasuke finally reaching his own. He held her tightly, grinding himself in her as he continued to overfill her and twitch inside of her. Her short hair was clinging to her face as she continued to try to relax her breathing. Then in one breath, she said what she had been thinking since the beginning of the year when she had agreed to his offer,_

"_I love you"_

_He paused, his emotionless expression back in place as he finally looked at her. He seemed a bit angry at her words as he arched a brow. Without a word, he tore himself from her and stood, dressing in seconds before leaving her lying on the bed. She felt the fear begin to creep up from deep in her belly, the sudden feelings of emptiness and longing as she suddenly bolted upright to find herself embraced by pitch black, no walls to be seen, no doors or dark brown carpeted floor. _

_She suddenly couldn't feel the bed and as she looked beneath her, she had confirmed with her disbelieving eyes that the bed she was once lying in was no longer there. She began to frantically search for her only beacon of light. She wanted to cry out for him, but her voice was lost along with her surroundings. This was her prison, where no one would rescue her, this was where she was contained, with all of her pain and sorrow, longing… longing for the one person who wouldn't arrive to rescue her._

_Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…_

She bolted upright, gasping for air, like every other night she had that dream.

She could finally see everything she had done wrong.

After he had gone, she was left feeling nothing but the vulnerability and rawness of something that never was. It took two years for her to stop analyzing on what she had done wrong and two more years was what it took for her to only see him in the same dream, but various positions (of course), where she can see him fading in a room of pitch black once he stands from the bed and walks away. Four years was what it took for her to see the flaws in herself and feel nothing but disgust and regret in herself.

And at that moment, on her sweat covered sheets, with her now waist length pink hair clinging to her body, in the black tank top and black shorts she wore, she'd never felt more disgusted in herself as she slowly felt the nausea rise with bile in her throat. She kicked off the covers that had once confined the body she's been disgusted with over the past years to feel the cool night air.

She relaxed her breathing, her panic fading as she realized her roommate was next door, her room completely blue with the moonlight invading through the window. It was always the same dream, where she was alone and feeling that same despair and longing and heartbreak that she had tried so hard to bury in the depths of her heart.

She slowly stood and walked out of her room, only to open her roommate's door and quietly shut the door. She found the platinum blonde sleeping, and it was at that moment, like most nights, that she was grateful to find Ino Yamanaka as her one and only friend and roommate the previous year at the hospital they were currently working in together. She quietly walked over, her bare feet making no sound over the carpeted floor as she made her way to the bed. She slowly lifted the covers, so as not to wake Ino, which was nearly impossible as she was a heavy sleeper, and slowly lied down next to her, succumbing to the need of sleep yet again, praying that this time it was a dreamless sleep.

~o~o~o~o~

She slowly sat up from the now empty bed, only to find Ino in bra and panties, ironing her medic uniform for the day, her platinum blonde hair loose and incredibly straight, reaching below her baby blue boy short panties. As she stood straight to admire her work, Sakura caught the sight of her body, admiring how much she looked like a model, her full C almost D cup breasts, her toned, flat stomach, incredible milky smooth skin.

"Seriously Saks, I go both ways,"

She heard Ino tease, to which she grimaced slightly and shook her head.

"You're too pretty for me," she answered standing up from the bed to stretch as Ino placed the iron down on the board.

"Well if you keep sneaking into my bed like that, I'll start believing you want something else. And what are you talking about? You're so petite and cute!"

Sakura made a face yet again at Ino's choice of words, walking out of her room as Ino began to dress and began to prepare her own uniform for the day, scolding herself for not waking up earlier to leave the room _without_ Ino's remarks.

~o~o~o~o~

Humiliation was what he first felt when he had discovered after three fucking years after the marriage that she had been cheating the whole time. Regret was what he felt for actually opening up to the damn harlot, her father being just as worthless as he had only given him the company to gain more publicity over it. The fucker received his publicity after Sasuke had divorced his daughter and gave the pictures of her in bed with another man to the media. He immediately left the United States on the private jet his father had sent to pick him up.

Once he had arrived home, his father had simply patted him on the back to welcome him home, saying he'd help his brother run the company at the very top. Still, he couldn't help but feel nothing but anger and hatred coursing through his veins. Even after a year, staring out into the city streets and buildings from his vast office, all he could see were people that wanted to see his face, to ridicule him of the disgrace he had gone through. He'd never live it down.

Damn it all.

Damn it all to fucking hell.

His fists unclenched as he took a deep breath, quickly calming himself as he heard his door creak open.

"What?"

His cold, powerful voice bounced off the walls as they reached the small assistant, who tried her best to stand firm in front of the man who radiated the dark and powerful aura. She bowed deeply in front of him before straightening.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama requests for your assistance."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this request.

"He's a few doors down, what does that idiot need a fucking messenger for?" he growled angrily.

"He said it is urgent, Uchiha-sama," she bowed deeply before scurrying off.

Sasuke sighed as he walked out of his office, the workers in the same building all standing and acknowledging his presence as he made his way to Naruto's office. As he opened the door, he found Naruto sitting on his chair holding his wrist. Sasuke scowled as soon as he saw the blonde man, grinning his nervous grin.

"Uh, hey Teme!" he said, all the while laughing nervously.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Last I checked I sent you to go get copies, since that's all you're fucking good at."

Naruto only scratched the back of his head with one hand nervously before holding his wrist again.

"About that… uh, I have a huge favor to ask of you."

Sasuke raised a brow, indicating that he was listening.

"Well, I recently had an argument with the copy machine… and… can you drive me to the hospital?"

"… What the fuck for?"

"… I think the copy machine broke the shit out of my wrist because I can't move it!"

"…"

"Please?"

"… You fucking idiot…"

"So is that a yes?"

"Hn"

~o~o~o~o~

Sakura pushed her bangs away from her face as she inserted the IV into the elder man's vein, slipping the needle out, leaving the tiny tube to begin the process of transferring fluids.

"There you go Matsuo-san! Your pain killer will settle shortly, so not to worry!"

She always put up her façade of being happy when she was assisting anyone from the hospital. She absolutely refused to show anyone any kind of weakness.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I'm sure you'd make a fine wife for my son."

She had known Matsuo for some time, the elder man had always pushed her towards his son's direction, but Sakura would always refuse with the kindest of manners. The kindest of manners being little white lies.

"I'm sorry Matsuo-san, but I already proposed the idea to him and he said he didn't want a nurse as a wife. I'd be away too often anyways."

The benefit of meeting Matsuo's son was that his son had personally asked her to say anything to get his father off of his back when it came to marriage.

"I suppose it must have devastated you."

Sakura looked up from what she had been writing on her clipboard.

"Huh? Oh!... right, yes I was, but he told me not to worry, that he'd wait until after I retired to marry me."

"Oh well, I supposed that'll do." Matsuo sighed as Sakura bowed goodbye and walked out of the room.

She knew he would tell her the same thing all over again the next time she gave him a check-up. As she was walking down the hall, a nurse had blocked her path and smiled, revealing perfect pearly white teeth.

"Hey Sakura? There's a patient with a broken wrist and everyone else is busy, do you think you can handle it?"

Sakura smiled as she was handed the clipboard and placed it under her arm.

"Sure, what room?"

"Three twelve B"

"Okay I'll be there in a bit!"

The other nurse smiled and waved before going into another patient's room.

Sakura sighed as she walked to the elevator and waited, leaning her head back against the wall of the elevator. For those few moments, she'd let herself soak in her self-loathing, telling herself she deserved to think so little of herself. As she heard the final ding and the opening of doors, she walked down the hall to room 312B, taking a deep breath before trying her best to cover up any emotion she might be showing. She tapped on the door before slowly opening it.

She found a blonde haired man in a paper dress, standing and wondering around the room, his back facing her. She cleared her throat, hoping to catch the man's attention, unfortunately, it did, and as soon as the man turned around, her smile faded as she saw the man's lightning blue eyes widen in shock.

"Holy fuck…"

~o~o~o~o~

Sasuke sat in the waiting room, looking through an old magazine of months before. As he scanned it, he studied the faces of the fake people on it, their faces piled with make-up, their perfect teeth but fake smiles with expressionless eyes. The expensive clothes they wore with hardly any sense of style.

Pathetic.

He'd never stand in front of media like that. He wouldn't bother with a smile when he saw someone magically pop out of the bushes to take his picture. However, he couldn't resort to crushing every paparazzi's camera either, not because he had no desire to do so, but because his father had asked him not to the first time he had found out of the man Sasuke had furiously broken the nose of, smashing the camera against the unknown man's face. He almost chuckled when he recalled the sight of the man angrily holding his nose and his broken camera, threatening him with a lawsuit. All Sasuke had to do was throw a check in his face that had been worth ten times more than the unknown man's measly hundred dollar camera, to have the man run off as though he had struck a goldmine.

Once Sasuke closed the magazine he hadn't even had an interest in aside, he finally looked around the white room to find most of the nurses staring at him, their eyes full of lust and knowledge of the powerful man in the room. He only had to take a second to catch most, if not all of the female nurses blushing and bowing their heads, moving at a faster pace than before. He sighed as he recalled most of his life being stared at as though he were an animal. An animal worth more than the people in the entire hospital put together. He found himself growing angry at the stares and began to make his way to room Naruto was currently in.

~o~o~o~o~

"Okay so, if you look here, that little crack right there shows a slight fracture to the bone. Nothing to be worried about, there's no operation needed so all we need is to put on a cast to prevent further damage or movement to begin the healing process. It should only take about three to five weeks for it to heal."

She had been pointing to the slight fracture in the bone revealed by the X-ray they had previously done to show the damage. She began to scribble something down on the clipboard as Naruto sat while observing her on the white hospital bed.

"So…"

Sakura raised her bright apple green eyes to observe his blue ones as she felt him study her. She felt completely bare as she felt his eyes examine her features, the familiar feeling of disgust and nausea rising from within her stomach. Then came another feeling…

Anxiety.

That feeling of unease and nervousness to hear of what Naruto would say. What names he would call her as though reading the thoughts of what she had of herself. She knew Sasuke was good friends with him, so she assumed that he knew everything that they had done together. She could feel her stomach tie in knots at the way he studied her.

"You got really pretty"

Sakura's look of nervousness quickly changed to one of curiosity as she tilted her head slightly at what he had just said. She might have not realized it, but she looked positively adorable in Naruto's eyes. As he noticed she wasn't responding he quickly felt his face heating up.

"I m-mean, not that you weren't pretty before! You were really cute, it's just that, you know, you were one of those fan girls so Sasuke asked me not to talk to you so I didn't and now-"

He was quickly cut off as the door suddenly opened.

"What is taking-"

As Sakura turned to the door that had opened so suddenly, she could have sworn everyone in the room could hear her heart begin to pound.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here's the second chapter! I finally finished the darn thing after almost two weeks and I'm so sorry! I'll try to upload faster next time! I really wanted to have the meeting at the end and then leave a cliffhanger… and I did! Yay :D Anyways please review to show support! I know it was a bit rushed but please understand that the story does not revolve around their background stories. It'll go a little slower after this chapter. Thank you for reading! I love you all! No flames are accepted for any part of the story!**

**~Luna**


End file.
